


Following One's Heart

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After explaining the truth about them, Franca gives Nichol his one and only chance to prove how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following One's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough love for this game.

Franca didn't see it coming until it was too late. Her own brother, Nichol, suddenly smashed his lips on hers kissed her fiercely. The logical part of her tried to get him off, but for some reason, the lust part kissed him back with the same intesity. Nichol got a little bolder and started to caress her smooth legs and squeeze her breasts. Franca wanted to push him away, but the lust within her overpowered her logic once more. Finally, Nichol moved his hand from her legs and slipped it under her skirt, barely touching the lining of her underwear. That's when the logical part of Franca finally kicked in and allowed herself to push away Nichol onto her bed.

"What the hell was that, Nichol?!" she shrieked. 

"I wanted to show how much I love you!" he shrieked back.

"Idiot! What kind of sibling expresses their love by groping?!"

"Well, you're talking to him right now!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"What will it take for you to realize how much I love you?!"

"What will it take for  _you_ to realize how much of an idiot you're being?!"

"WE'RE NOT BLOOD RELATED, FRANCA!!"

Franca froze when she heard that. Nichol froze at the tone and volume of his voice. And the fact that he unconsciously revealed the secret he shared with Avan.

"Nichol... is this true?" Franca asked without her usual harshness. He nodded. "And you never told me?" Another nod. Franca felt her eyes flood with tears as she leaned towards her brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stupid Nichol," she sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Nichol hoarsely answered, his throat sore from the yelling. "You'd be too busy putting me down."

"So what? You should be able speak up once in a while."

"You'd just shoot me down as usual."

Franca couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. The only reason she has been harsh on Nichol is that he could be stronger, but she never expected to find out that they were not blood related. Sighing heavily, she lifted her head off of Nichol's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you really love me Nichol?" she asked sternly.

"I do," Nichol answered confidently.

"Very well, then. I am going to give you one chance."

"One chance at what?"

"I am giving you once chance to prove how much you love me."

"How do I do that?"

Franca stood up and began to unbutton her uniform and slip out of it, as well as taking her skirt off, much to Nichol's embarrasment.

"F-Franca...?"

As soon as she was completely naked, Franca crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"You want to prove that you love me?" She laid down on her back and spread her legs. "Then get your clothes off and start pleasing me."

Nichol swallowed a nervous lump in his throat at the sight of his sister. Calling her gorgeous would be an understatement. If anything, she was heavenly. A slim, hourglass figure with C-cup breasts and an hairless flower. His mouth went dry as he scrambled to take all of his clothes off, leaving him in the nude as well. Franca's eyes widened at the sight of his growing erection. Silently laughing to herself, she got off of the bed and made Nichol sat down on the edge of it.

"Franca, what are you doing?" Nichol asked.

"Just shut up and let me get you warmed up for this," she ordered as she used her hands to rub his dick. Nichol moaned softly from the feeling of his sister giving him a handjob. Franca, now pleased with her current progress, removed her hands and replaced them with her mouth, making Nichol moan even louder. She hummed a song to herself while sucking him off. Nichol clenched his fists and grit his teeth, feeling his climax arrive.

"Franca, I'm-!"

Before he could finish, Franca swiftly removed her mouth from him and tightly gripped the base of his erection, denying him any release.

"Not in my mouth, idiot," she remprimanded softly.

"Then where should I release?" he asked. She got on the bed and exposed her rear to him, wiggling it in his direction.

"Surprise me." Nichol went behind her and put both of his hands on her hips and aligned his hardening cock with her asshole, much to her shock.

"Nichol?! What are you-" 

"You said to surprise you," he said while pushing through. Franca buried her face into her pillow to muzzle her screams of pleasure. As Nichol started to thrust into her ass, her screams turned into moans. Pretty soon, she started to beg for it.

"Harder, Nichol! Fuck me harder and don't stop until I tell you!" she ordered.

"Sorry, but I'm calling the shots here, Franca," Nichol panted, feeling a swell of confidence. "I'll stop when I want to... but not now 'cause I'm feeling sooo good."

Franca couldn't help but admire her brother's sudden growth of a spine, despite all the insults she constantly throws at him. She felt his member twitch inside of her.

"Nichol, don't you dare-!"

"I can't... I'm gonna... CUUUUUM!"

Nichol released every drop of cum into her sister's ass, much to her protest. When he finished, he layed down next to his sister. 

"That was a cocky move you pulled there," Franca scolded.

"Maybe, but you loved it," Nichol said, kissing her on the cheek. Franca smiled and kissed him on the lips in response.

"Yeah, I guess I did. And you know who else I love?"

"Who?" She bopped him on the head playfully.

"Idiot. I obviously mean you."

"I know," he said, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I was just testing you."

 


End file.
